A "Brief" Meeting
"A "Brief" Meeting" is the 9th episode of the fifth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 69th episode overall. Description While Mario searches for the UPS man, Snake and the crew face off against Blaire. Overview Coming Soon! Synopsis On the soccer field, Ryu, Ken, and the two pirates battle the two rebellious ninjas while Solid Snake battles Blaire Vherestorm. They overpower the ninjas and Snake pulls his gun on Blaire. However, he disarms him and takes his gun. Solid Snake surrenders, but Blaire decides not to take prisoners and shoots Snake in the stomach. Ryu takes Snake back to base, leaving Ken to face Blaire alone. He then shoots the two pirates dead, using up the remainder of the gun's ammo. Ken faces Blaire, but he is easily overpowered and knocked out with a headbutt. Victorious, Blaire prepares to go and take out Mario and Luigi, but is confronted by Waluigi. The duo are introduced for the first time, but their meeting is kept brief as the two begin their battle. Waluigi shoots fireballs at Blaire, which he avoids. The two then have a fistfight, in which Waluigi easily bests Blaire. Afterwards, Blaire gets up to fight back, when Waluigi hits him with a super-charged fireball. Waluigi then finishes Blaire off by stabbing him with his beam sword. With his opponent dead, Waluigi walks away, throwing away his beam sword and telling Blaire that it was nice meeting him. In the city, Gary is searching for the UPS man. However, Brock finds him in front of Qualcomm Stadium, led there by the fact that the UPS company used to own part of the stadium. However, UPS isn't a Chargers fan and Brock asks him why he is there. UPS explains that he used to play football in high school and college and was then drafted by the NFL as a starter for the Raiders. However, he got hit by a FedEx truck and broke his arm before his first game, rendering him incapable of playing football. Subsequently, he made it his goal in life to oppose FedEx in every way possible by joining UPS. Brock offers the UPS man his sympathies and UPS gives him the flash drive and expresses his hope that the Mushroom Force wins the war. King Bowser meets with Kamek by his old hideout and is informed that he was unable to find the proper bear for him. Bowser disregards this and instructs Kamek to wait by the portal until he returns, which will be after the war is over. Kamek obeys and King Bowser leaves to meet up with Nox Decious. Back at their base, Decious curses Vherestorm's betrayal while Zubashi and Master Gangles comment on how the rebellious ninjas paid for their insolence. Decious says that Ganondorf was a fool to resurrect Blaire, though Zubashi informs him that Blaire took out Snake. Decious sees this as irrelevant, as they've lost 3 of their members while the Mushroom Force have only lost 1, while the 3 ones they've lost were useless. Gangles informs Decious that they are still building a powerful ninja force and Zubashi reassures him that the loyal ninjas won't see such defeat. Decious says that they'd better not, then asks him what he's been doing to improve their strategy. Zubashi replies that they've been waiting for the right time to attack, but Decious says that's not good enough and that he'll have a job for him when he gets back. Zubashi asks him where he's going, and Decious replies that he is going to get King Bowser in on their plan. Zubashi obeys and Decious leaves. Gangles asks Zubashi what's been bothering Decious. Zubashi doesn't know, but suggests that he forgot to eat breakfast. Mario, Gary, and Brock are meeting with Professor Oak in his house. However, Oak refuses to tell them anything until his assistant Steve is done making his tea. However, he shortly forgets all about this, making it all appear to be untrue. Oak then gives them their strategy; that they have to find Link, as only he can defeat Ganondorf. Mario is unsure about this, afraid that they won't be able to find him or he could be dead. Fortunately, Oak informs them that the prophecy of resurrection states that Link will always resurrect if he dies; however, he does not know how much time will pass before this occurs. Thankfully, Oak offers them an alternate solution; to find the Master Sword, for it is the reason Link can kill Ganondorf, and with it, they may be able to as well. Mario thanks Oak for his help and they prepare to leave for Hyrule to search for Lin Appearances Characters *Rich Alvarez as Mario / UPS / Zubashi *Doug Orofino as Waluigi *Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake / Gary Oak *Christian Arista as Ryu *Eric Porter as Ken Masters *Austin Stevenson as Brock / Bowser / Master Gangles *Daen Olson as Professor Oak *Matthew Howlett as Blaire Vherestorm *Chris Muller as Nox Decious *Tim Chang as Kamek Locations *The Soccer Field *Bowser's Hideout *The League of Bad Guys' Base *Professor Oak's House *Qualcomm Stadium Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations *Snake is shot and rendered incapable of fighting by Blaire Vherestorm *Waluigi kills Blaire Vherestorm *Nox Decious decides to bring in Bowser for the attack *Mario, Gary, and Brock begin their search for Link or at least for the Master Sword *It becomes apparent by Nox Decious and Bowser's changes in attitude that the League is falling apart after losing so many members. Trivia * This is the first Season Five episode where Luigi and Wario do not appear. * This is the last episode in the series where Waluigi uses his beam sword. Goofs * Brock opens his eyes briefly during the conversation with Professor Oak. * Nox Decious said that Solid Snake was out of the war (dead), but he was shown alive. This could be a goof or simply imply that Decious had either guessed he was dead or by "out of the war," meaning being incapable of fighting. * When Blaire confronts Ken, a noise that sounds like a baby is heard. * This episode has noticeably quieter audio from the previous and subsequent ones. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p0GdAoQwjA Category:Season Five